


Holmes and Watson by the Fire

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet





	Holmes and Watson by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shelleysprometheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Men Started to Unpack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694063) by [shelleysprometheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus). 




End file.
